


Lance chokes on steak

by clementimeidk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementimeidk/pseuds/clementimeidk
Summary: read the title
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lance chokes on steak

It was date night. Keith was supposed to be at Lances apartment 10 minutes ago. Red had coughed up a hairball on his shoes just as he was about to leave. With new socks and shoes on, Keith got onto his bike and rode off to see Lance. 

¨Heś just a little late¨ Lance tried to tell himself. There was no reason to get worked up just yet. But alas, his mind said otherwise. What if he had forgotten him? Did he get into an accident on his way here? He must have decided I wasn't good enough for him. 

As the doorbell rang, Lance quickly slid his worries off and went to the door. There he met a flustered Keith.

¨Sorry Iḿ late¨ he said ¨ I had to clean up a furball ¨  
Lance chuckles. ¨I´m assuming she ruined your shoes¨  
¨yeah how did you know¨  
¨because you are wearing two different shoes right now¨

Keith looks down and blushes in embarrassment as he realizes Lance was right They both broke out laughing 

¨Hope I didn´t worry you too much¨ Keith says, after they both have a good laugh at his mismatched footwear.  
¨No , not at all¨ Lance replies. It is not very convincing.  
¨ Come on, lets eat¨  
The two sit down at Lance´s tiny dining room table. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by the plate in front of him. 

Lance had never been a great cook, but this was an impressive feat for anyone to make at home. There were mashed potatoes that looked like they were sculpted. Almost reminded him of the frosting on Shiro´s wedding cake. 

Next to that was some green beans, the only vegetable Keith actually liked. They were a beautiful green, with some sort of seasoning mixed in. Keith thought it looked like the stuff he ordered at restaurants. 

The meat of the dish was a steak, with beautiful coloring and the perfect amount of sauce dripped over it. Keith´s mouth watered.  
¨How did you make all of this?¨ he asked Lance

¨I might have been on call with Hunk for about an hour.¨  
¨lance this is amazing, thank you¨

Lance blushed¨ maybe wait until you eat it before you compliment me¨  
Keith rolled his eyes and took a bite of the beans.  
They were just the right crispness, and they were just as tasty as the ones at the restaurant down the way.  
¨Lance, these are amazing¨  
¨thanks¨  
¨Now why don't you start eating instead of just watching me like a creep¨  
¨Oh right, I forgot I made myself the same thing as you ¨  
¨Good going lance, lets just eat¨ 

Keith dug in, enjoying every bite. Lance was eating much more quick.  
¨Hey, slow down, you´ll choke¨ Keith said, noticing his boyfriends wolfish pace  
¨Stop worrying keith, we´ve still got dessert after this, then maybe we can play Mario Kart or something. I just want to make the most of the night¨  
¨ I do too, but maybe you should enjoy the moment instead of rushing to the next¨  
¨damn Keith, didn't expect you to get all philosophical on me. ¨  
¨yeah , well you could use some wisdom ¨  
¨Is that a dig, Kogane??¨  
¨maybe¨ keith finished cocking up his eyebrows and smirking 

Keith went back to eating his food, and Lance to his. Not soon after, lance started coughing. 

¨What did I tell you, ¨ keith exclaims ¨ I told you you were eating too fast¨  
Instead of his usual snarky remark, lance keeps coughing. 

¨seriously lance, do you want me to get you some water?¨  
Lance tries to breathe in to respond, but he finds his airway is blocked. He tries to go back to coughing, but that doesn't seem to be working anymore. Well shit. 

¨ lance come on this isn't funny¨ Keith yells, raising his voice. But Lance doesn't seem to be kidding. Keith´s brain goes into panic mode.  
He pushes his chair aside and runs over to lance, who is clawing at his throat. 

Thank god for that first aid class he took in High school. He gets behind Lance, and balls his fists under his boyfriend´s rib cage.  
Just jolts his fists up and back, just as he had learned. Lance´s long limbs flailed with each attempt  
¨Come on lance, just get it out¨ Keith screams as he notices the lack of movement in his arms.  
Lance´s eyes are unseeing, his arms hanging limply next to him.  
¨Shit¨ Keith says under his breath. He tries the Heimlich a few more times, but Lance still isn't breathing 

¨LANCE YOU FUCKING IDIOT JUST BREATH!!” he yells as he lowers him down to the floor. This part of the lesson is getting fuzzy, both from his general hatred towards school back in the day and the growing panic.In his hysteria, Keith manages to call Shiro 

¨Hello¨ Shiro says  
¨Shiro what do you do is someone is choking if Heimlich doesn't work??¨  
¨Uh, CPR, why?¨  
¨Lance started choking and now he wont breath and I don't know what to do¨ he says as tears fill his eyes  
¨Ok, stay calm, 30 compression, 2 breaths, then try to get the food out of his throat. Keep repeating. Iḿ calling 911 and I´ll be there soon¨  
Keith hangs up and quickly starts his compressions. 

Keith isn't even thinking, doesn't even know if he's counting. All he hears is the blood roaring in his ears. Save lance, save Lance. That's all he can think. 

After the first round he inspects lance's throat, trying to fish out whatever was blocking his airways. Thankfully, he finds it quickly, but its at a weird angle. He cant get it out

¨Fuck, fuck fuck fuck¨ keith mumbles, starting the cycle over again. Lance hasn't moved. He hasn't opened his eyes. Every second that goes by increases Keith´s worry exponentially 

¨Come on, don´t do this to me, don´t leave me¨ he pleads.  
Keith is back again at the object in Lance´s throat. He manages to get it a little loose, just enough to push it out from inside.

He sits lance´s limp body up and does the heimlich again. He begs whatever god there is to just let him breath. 

As if his prayers are answered, the chunk of steak comes out of Lance´s mouth. 

¨Thank god¨ he says, but Lance is still as limp as before. He begins compressions again. 

¨Just breathe, please just breathe. You can breathe now¨he chants to no avail

¨COME ON LANCE PLEASE¨ he screams¨ ILL DO ANYTHING BUT PLEASE JUST BREATH¨ the strength in his body leaves him

Lance isn't waking up. He isn't breathing. His eyes are shut peacefully. Keith´s hands hover around lance´s face , scared to touch.  
¨Please, I love you. I never told you but I love you. ¨ He whimpers. He rests his head on Lance's forehead and lets out a sob  
¨why, why why why?¨ he cries into his boyfriend's hair. It smells like the shampoo he bought for him not so long ago. Why his lance, why did he have to die? 

Suddenly there is a gasp under him, and he feels a weight crashing into his head, sending him back. 

Lance is in darkness. The last thing he remembers is Keith holding him. He really should have listened. He hears sobbing, and then his name. Wait, is he dead or not? Fire quickly consumes his lungs, as he gasps for long awaited air 

Suddenly he's shooting up, hitting his head on something hard. His lungs beg for oxygen, that just cannot get into him quick enough. After he is back in control a little bit, he looks over to see a very surprised keith.  
¨hey¨ he says sheepishly, before he is barreling into and put in Keith´s death grip 

¨Oh my god Lance!!!¨ Keith screams as he is knocked out of his shock. Lance is breathing. Heś breathing!! Before he knows what he's doing, he has lance in his arms in the tightest hug he has ever given. 

¨Holy shit, I thought you were dead!!¨ he cries, tears returning to his eyes. He feels Lance´s heartbeat against him. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard

¨Yeah, I probably should have taken your advice¨ he said sheepishly.  
Keith pushes him back, 

¨No fucking shit Lance¨ he says angrily  
¨Jeez , sorry¨ he responds. Keithś face softens.  
¨Can i just...can I just hug you, for a bit?¨ Keiths asks. Lance is taken aback but quickly nodded his head. Keith makes his way over and grabs onto Lance like a lifeline. He's warm , heart rate a little fast but at least it's beating. 

The shock wears off, and Keith realizes his boyfriend could have died. And worse, he could've died not knowing that Keith loved him. 

Lance liked being held by keith. His boyfriend had never shown him such affection. God, he must have scared him shitless. But he didn't mind the hug, it was quite comforting.  
¨I´m sorry I scared you Keith, but I´m ok now¨ he says, trying to calm his shaking boyfriend down. 

¨I know¨ keith mumbles¨ but you weren't….you weren't breathing ¨

¨I´m breathing now, you made me breath¨ he responded, making his voice as comforting as possible

¨I almost didn't¨ Keith responded solemnly. God he was almost too late, he almost lost him.  
¨  
Its ok keith, you saved me¨ 

Keith breathes in deeply. He saved him, he saved Lance. He's ok. And now he's gonna love him for the rest of his life.  
There is a bang on the door, as both boys turn around . Shiro is next to them in a matter of seconds

¨Keith! ¨ he comes in screaming. He quickly looks towards his brother and sees Lance.  
He thanks all god that the boy is upright and breathing, though he still looks pale.  
¨You called Shiro?¨ lance asks

¨Yeah uh, my mind was going blank and he told me what to do¨ 

¨Oh, well, then thanks to you too Shiro¨ lance says cheerfully

¨You're welcome Lance¨ Shiro turns his attention back to Keith ¨you ok?¨

¨I think I will be, now that he is¨ keith responds, looking back into lance´s blue eyes

¨Awww, thanks babe, didn't know I meant that much to you ¨

¨of course I do!! You are the most important thing to me !!¨ Keith basically shouts. Lance grows still

¨Ok, I think that's my cue to check Lance over, Keith, why don't you get him some water?¨  
Keith tries not to let the hurt in his eyes show

¨yeah, I´ll be right back¨ Keith leaves without another word.  
Both Shiro and Lance watch as he leaves.  
¨Ok Lance, let me check your pulse, then I´ll go get my flashlight and look at your eyes, ok?¨  
¨yeah¨ Shiro feels Lance´s wrist, waits a minute while counting, and scurries off to get his supplies. It is then when Keith comes back into the room.

Keith felt so stupid as he filled the cup with water. He just basically told Lance he loved him and got no response. Did he not reciprocate? Was there something wrong with him that just made him unlovable? Water spills over from the cup into his hands, bringing him back. He quickly wipes of his hand and head back to the area with Lance

Once Lance sees Keith, he tries to stand up, but a wave of dizziness sends him back to the ground. Keith is quick to catch him, somehow not spilling the water.  
¨Lance!!¨ Keith proclaims, as he catches the brunette in his arms. He lowers him down to a sitting position on the ground.  
¨Are you ok? Did you hit your head? God, where did Shiro¨

¨Keith¨ Lance interrupts. ¨Its ok, I just got a little dizzy¨

¨No, what if you got brain damage from being without oxygen?! We need to get you to a hosp¨

¨I love you!!¨ Lance burst out. Keith stops  
¨ You, you do?¨  
¨Yes, of course I do¨  
¨Oh¨  
¨Oh? That's it? I die in your arms and profess my love to you and all you say is ,oh??¨  
¨Technically I said it first¨ Keith responds  
¨What?¨  
¨When you were…..when i thought you were dead. I told you I loved you¨  
¨Oh Keith¨ 

Lance leans back in for a hug. It was at that moment he felt bad. Keith watched him die. He couldn't imagine how that must feel. The thought of the roles being reversed terrified him. 

¨I love you Lance, I really love you¨ he said, barely a whisper.  
¨I know, and I love you¨ 

All of the sudden there is a clearing of a throat, breaking up the tender moment. 

¨Sorry to break this up, but the ambulance is outside. I let them know that you were breathing and they wanna check Lance over. ¨ Shiro says

Keith looks back at Lance, getting up and offering his hand. Lance takes it, using Keith to keep him upright.  
On the ride to the hospital, they ask Keith so many questions, most of which he does not know the answers to.  
After a quick check in, the doctors say that Lance is ok. Keith is relieved. He drives them back to Lance´s apartment. Its night time by the time they get back.

Keith snuggles in lance´s warm bed, the last bit of adrenaline leaving his body.  
¨I love you¨”Lance says  
¨I love you too¨ he responds, watching as Lance falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have´t written in a while, so this was fun to get back into


End file.
